The present invention is related to a track system for use with image capture devices (ICD). An ICD may be mounted on the present invention to facilitate its movement along the track to capture images (still images and videos). For example, the present invention may be utilized to shoot fast action at high frame rates for smooth slow motion playback. The results are visual impressions of detaching time and space of viewers from that of their visible subject. Generally, this is achieved through an array of many cameras and specialized edited techniques. The present inventions is more efficient as it requires only a single camera.